Galio
Summary Long before the League's regulation of such magic, mages experimented with the creation of artificial life. Now forbidden, instilling golems with reason was once not so uncommon a practice amongst the more expert of craftsmen. One such visionary was the Demacian artificer, Durand. Peerless at crafting sentient beings, Durand's constructs served as tireless guardians for the border towns of his beloved city-state, affording them protection from their Noxian neighbors. For his own defense, however, Durand kept his magnum opus: Galio. This mighty construct forged in the image of a gargoyle kept him safe on his journeys, allowing him to perform his important work without fear of reprisal from those hostile to his homeland. That is, until dealing with his taxing sentinels finally roused the ire of the Noxian High Command. As Durand crossed the Howling Marsh with his masterwork in tow, he was set upon by Noxian assassins in force. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Galio looked on in horror as the murderers cut down his charge, executing him swiftly before vanishing back into the mists. Stripped of his reason for being, Galio despaired. For years he remained in solitude, standing vigil over the bones of the master he had failed to protect... a literal monument to his own everlasting shame. Then, on one nondescript day, a sad but determined yordle girl carrying a mighty Demacian crown stopped in the shadow of a great statue to rest. Hidden in plain sight from his unsuspecting visitor, Galio studied the forlorn yordle. She looked as though she too shouldered a tremendous burden. As quietly and as stoically as she had arrived, she departed in the direction of Demacia. This encounter lit a spark in Galio's eye. Remembering the cause that his master had died defending, Galio arose from his silent purgatory and followed in the wake of this brave creature. He had a new reason to live: to join the League of Legends and fight for the will of Demacia. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 7-C Name: Galio, The Sentinel's Sorrow Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his mid to late 30's) Classification: Gargoyle, Guardian of Demacia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, true flight, aeromancy, light magic, healing, regeneration (Mid-low), mind manipulation (taunting), self-petrification, immortality (type 1) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Town level (Can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown, likely at least Class 1 [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class TJ [[Durability|'Durability:']] Town level (Can trade blows with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several meters with spells Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Mercury's Treads, Athene's Unholy Grail, Abyssal Scepter, Warding Totem, Health Potions) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Galio has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Galio beats the opponent with his fists. Runic Skin: Galio converts 50% of his magic resistance into ability power. Resolute Smite: Galio fires a concussive blast at the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and slowing them for 2.5 seconds. Bulwark: Galio grants the target allied champion or himself bonus armor and magic resistance for 4 seconds, and heals himself every time Bulwark's target takes damage, though each heal is 20% weaker than the last for each consecutive instance of damage. Righteous Gust: Galio unleashes a gust of wind in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits and leaving behind a directional draft for 5 seconds, multiplying the movement speed of all allies who pass through it, including his own. Idol of Durand: Galio turns into a statue and channels for 2 seconds, halving incoming damage and taunting all nearby enemies for the duration, which they cannot mitigate with crowd control reduction. When the channel ends, Galio bursts out of his statue form and deals magic damage to all nearby enemies, increased by 10% for each basic attack he received while channeling, up to a maximum 80% increase. If the channel is canceled or interrupted, Galio deals magic damage in a smaller radius. While channeling, Galio can cast Bulwark and use instant cast actives. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Artificial Characters Category:Flight Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Category:Guardians Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users